


don't wanna fight no more

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Concussions, Cookies, Epistolary, Fluff, Friendship, Homework, M/M, Panic Attacks, Tea, Texting, soft boyfriends, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: The events over the hiatus told in short form. Sana and Evak's friendship mostly. Updated daily.





	1. LØRDAG

**Author's Note:**

> This won't hurt as much as the show. Promise.

**LØRDAG**

 

Sana: How is he?  
Even: broken nose and concussion but we’re at the apartment now and i made him tea so he's alright  
S: I'm so sorry  
E: don't be. not your fault.  
S: Is there anything I can do?  
E: let me ask him  
….  
E: he wants his notes from class but please don’t send them to him  
E: i mean you can if you want but i'd love it if you didn't  
S: ??  
E: doctor said he's not supposed to read or anything for like a week or so with the concussion. he's pretty stressed about missing school work but i think he’ll be fine. He's smart he’ll catch up  
….  
E: quick question  
S: What?  
E: isak wants to know if anyone got any pictures or videos of the fight  
S: No. I don’t think so.  
S: Why? Would it be a problem?  
E: i don’t think so. isak says they’re for jonas.  
E: as a joke. I think he wants to make some meme about fight club  
S: What?! Why?!  
E: yeah he’s pretty concussed. at least he’s happy.  
….  
E: what are you up to today?  
S: Why?  
E: isak is sleeping and i want to go get dinner  
S: So you're asking me?  
E: yeah  
E: do you not want to?  
S: No I do I'm just surprised  
E: i'll meet you at the halal kebab place by bakka  
S: :)  
E: unless mama bakkoush wants to make us kibbeh lol  
S: Why didn't you say so? I'll bring it over.  
E: yeah?  
S: Of course. Stay there I'll be there in 20.  
E: takk  
S: <3  
….

He opens the door, and she can immediately smell sugar. He's in boxer shorts and a t-shirt - something she doubted she'd ever see him wear. He smiles, his eyes crinkling like they do when he’s really happy.

“Hey!” he says, and she can't help but smile too.

“Hey.” He moves aside so she can walk in, and takes the bag in her hands, setting it on the kitchen table. The apartment is a lot smaller than she thought it would be, and a lot cleaner. For two teenaged guys they're pretty tidy. “Where’s Isak?”

“Asleep.” He must be able to tell she's distracted by the overly sweet smell and he laughs. “We tried to make cookies.”

They sit on the couch and eat, neither bringing up the night before.

When they're done, she feels a sinking feeling in her chest, though she's not sure why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)!  
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> 


	2. SØNDAG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of THE HIATUS (it has been 84 years).

**SØNDAG**

Sana: Hey how are you?  
Isak: hey Sana, Isak’s not Supposed to text For a couple days. this Is JonaS.  
S: Oh. Ok sorry.  
I: no, it's Fine.   
S: Tell him I hope he's feeling better.  
I: I will :) i Know you guys are Science buddies  
S: Ah yes of course   
I: he wants me to Remind you to send him Your notes.  
S: Ha det Jonas   
I: peace

….

S: Everything ok?  
Even: yeah why  
S: Like with Isak  
S: Just concerned  
E: yeah he's doing alright considering.  
S: What does he know about the boys?  
E: enough.  
S: Bad question?  
E: i don't know. it's complicated.   
E: i don't even know why they showed up it was a nissen 2nd year thing i thought.  
S: I was surprised you boys went.  
E: vilde really bugged magnus to go, but according to him she always kind of ditches him halfway through to hang with you all so he got us to come.  
E: i'm upset isak got hurt.   
S: I'm really sorry.  
E: you're not the one who needs to apologize. i'm glad you broke things up, i don't know if i could've   
E: you're a good friend to isak. to me as well.  
E: i just wish i was the one with the broken nose.  
S: How romantic.  
S: And thanks.

….

I: Can you come over tomorrow and go over what I missed in class?  
S: Isak?  
I: Yeah? What?  
S: Put down your phone. Stay off your phone.  
I: It’s not that bad. I’m ok.   
S: I’ll come over if you give your phone to Even and stay off of your computer.  
I: Deal. I’ll need the notes too.   
I: And the answer key for the homework.   
I: And the study guide.  
S: Study guide?  
I: Yeah. For the test on Friday.   
S: This Friday?  
I: Yeah. Don’t worry. I’ll help you.  
S: Bye Isak.

….

S: Did he give you his phone yet?  
E: Yep. See you tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)!  
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> 


	3. MANDAG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter. Let us know what you think.

**MANDAG**

Sana: Hey Even?  
Even: yeah?  
S: Is Isak with you?  
E: yeah. why?  
S: Tell him that he missed an in class assignment that was worth a test grade  
S: Have you told him yet?  
E: im not telling him that  
S: Why? He has to know.  
E: no he’s gonna want to do it and go in tomorrow and he can’t do that he’s not even off the painkillers yet   
S: I’ll bring over his work and if he can catch up I’ll tell him.   
E: please wait   
E: just until tuesday or wednesday  
S: Before he goes back?  
E: yeah. but not today.

….

Isak: Where are you?  
S: You’re not supposed to be on your phone.  
I: I don’t fucking care.   
S: If you’re gonna swear at me I’m not talking to you  
I: I’m sorry Sana.  
I: My head hurts so bad.   
I: I almost started crying because our neighbor took out his garbage.   
I: It was smelly and loud.   
S: Get off your phone.   
S: I’m not texting you back anymore. Get Even to text me.  
I: No!   
I: Sanaaaaaaaaaaaa  
I: Sanasol  
I: please please please  
I: I’m not supposed to be on the phone. He’ll know if I ask him to text you.  
S: Good.   
S: And don’t hide things from each other.  
I: hi sana. it’s even.   
S: You told me not to come over so I’m not coming over  
I: ?? no ?? i said don’t tell him about that thing   
S: Should I still come then?  
I: yeah if you can

….

E: hey i think you should come over right now  
S: Why? I was thinking I could just do it tomorrow?  
E: no you need to come over right now.   
E: he’s had like 2 different panic attacks   
E: i don’t know what else to do. usually i can calm him down better than this  
E: he was crying so hard his nose started bleeding again  
S: He has panic attacks?  
E: yeah  
E: usually i wouldn’t tell anybody about his personal stuff but i don’t know you guys are close  
S: Does he have them at school?  
E: i don’t know. he only just stopped hiding in the bathroom with the shower on when he’s having them in the past few weeks  
E: i didn’t realize they were a regular thing until we moved in together  
E: anyway he’s sensitive because of the meds he’s on and he was really upset when you didn’t show up  
E: i’m sorry i know you’re probably busy  
E: he's just been saying some stuff about how he’s gonna fail because you won’t give him his notes or whatever and he's really freaked out.  
S: ok i’ll be there

….

“I’m so sorry, I know you’re probably busy, I hope I didn’t interrupt Salah or anything,” Even says when he opens the door, and she shakes her head. Even’s got the tense, almost sad, look on his face he gets when he’s nervous and it makes her stomach twist.

“It’s ok.” She walks in, and Even pulls out one of the kitchen chairs for her to sit in.

“Are you hungry?” He asks, though he’s obviously preoccupied. He’s trying to get the teapot off the stove and a teabag into a mug. “Sorry, I told Isak I would make tea.”

“Where is he?” she asks. He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“I’ll get him. I’m sorry it’s such a mess in here.” It really isn’t a mess, not by Sana’s standards at least, but she doesn’t say so. He disappears into another room and comes back with Isak in tow. His eyes are red rimmed and bleary, and there’s a spot of blood on his t-shirt. He looks more distracted than Sana has ever seen him (and she saw him every day when he was mooning over Even). 

“Hey, Sana,” he says, his voice wavering. “You brought notes?” Even guides him gently into one of the kitchen chairs, placing the mug of tea in front of him. He takes a tentative sip. The purple-blue bruises that’ve formed around his nose are jarring - she can’t seem to take her eyes off of them.

“Yeah. I broke into your locker. Got your other books too.”

“Thanks. Hand them over,” he says, his voice laced with exhaustion.

“Not until you ask politely,” she teases. His face falls.

“Sana, please, I need them. Please,” he says, and his eyes start to well up. Even seems to anticipate what’s about to happen, and touches his back.

“I’m just kidding around, don’t worry,” she says, putting everything out on the table. He takes a deep breath, and it’s only then she realizes how right Even was. Isak is...upset.

“I’m sorry. I just don’t want to fail. I really really don’t want to fail. I don’t want people to hate me,” his voice cracks slightly and Sana’s stomach drops. She wonders if it’s selfish - if it’s because she doesn't know how to deal with his tears. 

“No one hates you, Iss. The pain medication is making you crazy,” Even teases gently, kissing his temple, running a hand through his hair.

“Don’t use that word,” Isak says, still almost tearful, and Even nods, sitting down next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Ok, the painkillers are making you...sensitive. Better?” he asks, and Isak nods. “You’ll feel better tomorrow when you don’t need to take them anymore, ok?”

“Yeah,” he says quietly.

“Thank you, Sana,” Even says and gives her a small smile. She smiles back.

“No problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)!  
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> 


	4. TIRSDAG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!

**TIRSDAG**

 

“Do you know when Isak will be back?” Mahdi asks, coming over to stand by Sana at her locker. 

“Why are you asking me? Ask Even,” she says, grabbing her textbooks for the classes after lunch. Mahdi shifts his weight, licking his lips.

“Even will assume that Isak needs more time than he does. You study with him and will actually know.” 

“I would still ask Even. He might be overestimating but they live together, so…” she trails off, raising her eyebrows. Mahdi doesn’t seem to get the message.

“What do you think though?”

“Monday, I guess? He has a concussion, so it's pretty serious.” At the mention of the injury Mahdi frowns.

“Fuck. I mean I know that guy Elias’s your brother, but -” Sana slams her locker, cutting him off.

….

S: Is Isak still a crying mess?  
E: no luckily haha  
E: off the meds so no more loopy isak but that also means his pain is pretty bad   
S: Black eyes?  
E: oh yeah  
E: he thinks he looks very badass  
E: but he's also pretty puffy so it sort of cancels out  
S: Are you just planning on staying home with him the whole time?  
E: yeah  
E: 3rd year is in the middle of fucking russ so i don't have to do shit   
S: You haven't got a bus?  
E: fuck the whole thing  
E: im sober now anyway so not really interested in watching other people get wasted  
E: at least not more interested than i am in staying home w iss   
E: but even if i wasnt russ at the moment id still stay with him  
S: That's so nice  
E: id just prefer it if he didn't die falling down the stairs  
E: kind of dumb but i havent really left him at all since saturday   
E: i havent had the time to actually do the laundry so he's wearing my clothes at the moment  
S: That's less nice  
S: Mahdi was wondering when he'd be back  
E: what did you tell him  
S: To ask you.   
S: But probably Monday.  
E: yeah that seems right.  
E: he wasn't rude or anything was he?  
S: No  
E: that's good  
S: Should I come over tonight?  
E: if you'd like. jonas was supposed to bring over dinner so i could ask him to grab you something  
S: That's ok. I'll be over at 19  
E: sounds chill   
E: thanks so much again  
E: i don't think people appreciate you enough. you're very kind.  
E: and you’re so patient. people are so ignorant sometimes but you’re so kind  
E: and always thinking of other people

….

E: sorry did my weird compliments scare you away?  
S: Haha no sorry  
S: It’s alright. Thanks for saying that.  
E: you don’t believe me?  
S: Thank you Even.

….

That night, when Even opens the door to the apartment, Sana has to keep her emotions in check. She thinks of other people? She didn’t know Even would be there Friday night. If she’d known she wouldn’t have asked Elias to bring the boys. None of this would’ve happened. None of this would’ve happened if she hadn’t been selfish. And Yousef...she doesn’t even want to think about Yousef.

“Hey!” Even says brightly, and Sana forces herself to smile.

“Hey. I’ve got Isak’s things.” She walks in, and realizes all the lights are off other than a few lamps. “What’s up with the lights?”

“Isak’s headache is really bad.”

“Should I go?”

“No, don’t go,” Isak’s voice says from the couch, and Even raises his eyebrows in Sana’s direction.

“You’re sure?” She calls back.

“Yeah, just come over here,” he says shakily, and Even sighs.

“Halla, Isabel,” she says when she sits down next to him. She puts her bag on the coffee table, rifling through to find her physics notes. He smiles half-heartedly.

“Hei.” His bruises are roughly the same, maybe a little worse, but she can’t quite get used to them. “So what happened?”

“Not much. In chemistry we were looking at termodynamikk og…” she shuffles a few of the papers to find what she’s looking for. “Kinetikk. Du husker det?” Isak nods.

“Thermodynamics...I thought we already did thermodynamics.” The dim light is making it hard to read her handwriting.

“Ja. We did. But apparently everybody forgot so we had to go over it again.” Normally if she said something like this, Isak would roll his eyes, but he just gives a heavy sigh.

“Then you said kinetics?” She nods.

“Ja. Basic stuff. You know it.” He quirks a smile.

“Of course I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)!  
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> 


	5. ØNSDAG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 98 degrees Fahrenheit (36.6667 degrees Celsius) outside. Too hot.

**ØNSDAG**

Vilde: why weren’t u at the bus meeting monday?? :(  
Sana: Helping Isak with homework.  
V: you’re bus boss you have to come!!! It was so fun :)  
S: I’m sure it was  
V: are you mad?  
S: Nei  
V: what’s wrong then?  
….  
V:???????  
….  
V: SANAAAAA  
V: sana plisplisplis svare meg :(  
V: <3 <3  
V: we’re at noora’s having wine ;)  
V: gratulater med dagen <3

….

Eva: Noora says you guys aren’t talking  
S: Your point?  
Eva: I thought you were really close now  
S: I’m not in the mood to talk about this  
Eva: :( ok. Just let me know if you need anything! Love you.  
S: klem  
Eva: <3  
Eva: you going to the parade?

….

S: Hey what are you two up to?  
Even: watching the parade on tv + drikker te  
S: Wow.  
E: yeah very koselig  
E: we tried to go to the real thing but iss was feeling sick  
E: so what’s up?  
S: I was hoping to see Isak?  
E: ah ok  
E: and thanks for the boquet by the way haha  
S: What?  
E: ??  
S: What are you talking about?  
E: flowers got delivered to the apartment and they were signed “fra kosegruppa. gratulater med dagen!” so i figured that was you, vilde, and eva  
S: Oh I didn’t know about that  
E: they’re nice. isak’s allergic but it was a cute gesture  
S: Yeah I know he’s allergic that’s why I was confused as to why someone would send him flowers  
S: So fucking stupid  
E: you really didn’t know?  
E: could’ve been that first year emma. she’s in kose, yeah?  
S: Nei she switched to PR.  
E: i should’ve known it wasn’t you  
E: you would’ve sent food  
S: You want a fruit basket?  
E: yeah but no melon. melon is garbage filler fruit.  
E: to be clear i’m joking please do not buy us a fruit basket  
S: Too late  
E: you’re really coming over tonight? no 17th plans?  
S: I’ll be there 19.15  
E: perfekt

….

E: hey something came up i don’t think you can come over  
S: Ok  
S: Is everything good?  
E: i mean he still wants you to come but his headache is really bad so im making an executive decision  
S: Will he be ok with that?  
E: he was studying while i was out getting groceries today  
E: so at this point i think i just have to say no  
E: be firm  
E: sorry. i wouldve loved that fruit basket :/  
S: Probably for the best.  
S: It was mostly melon ;)  
E: takk <3  
S: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)!  
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> 


	6. TORSDAG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert groundbreaking inspirational sentence here*

**TORSDAG**

Chris: vilde just texted me  
C: are you ok?  
Sana: Fine.  
C: are you mad at her?  
S: I’ll explain later.   
C: ok.   
C: want to hang?   
S: This weekend maybe. I’m helping Isak study tonight.  
C: Cool.   
C: we have to do something for syttende mai   
C: We all hung out yesterday and had beers at Noora’s. V tried texting. We want to do something this weekend too though. Maybe friday?  
C: with alle jentene :)  
S: I might be busy.  
C: Doing what??  
S: mosque

….

Chris: hallo jenter ;)  
Eva: hallo! What are we doing this weekend??  
Noora: Eskild is going out so we could use the flat again  
Vilde: :D so excited!!!!! Who’s going to buy the wine???  
N: Not a big party. Just us.   
Vilde: what about the bus group??? :)   
Sana: I’m busy  
V: Sana! Why haven’t you been replying??  
V: Sana? :(

….

N: What’s happening with you?   
S: Nothing is happening with me  
N: You won’t text Vilde  
S: She can handle it  
S: Why are you suddenly interested?  
N: Eva told me about how all you girls knew about william and I don’t know. I feel bad.  
N: It’s not worth losing my best friends  
N: I’m sorry for getting mad it just felt like a betrayal but i know you just wanted to help. Plus, you heard it third hand, and i know you don’t spread rumors.  
N: are we ok?  
N: Sana please

….

Magnus: How’s Evak??????????????  
Even: sore  
Magnus: Kinky :P  
Jonas: shut Up magnus. Literal Concussion oK  
Madhi: If you are going to keep arguing and not say anything actually relevant, I will mute this.  
Sana: Why am I in this chat?  
Magnus: Sana!!! Hallo!!!! Our savior  
S: Why is that?  
Madhi: You broke up the fight. And you’re Isak’s friend now.  
E: magnus why did you add sana. she has better things to do than read this shit  
Magnus: I was thinking we could have a party tomorrow night at the evak apartment for the 17th. Late celebration :)  
E: no. why? iss needs to sleep and be in a quiet environment.  
E: in no way is that happening  
Mahdi: overprotective *eye roll*  
Magnus: Agree w Mahdi but that nickname is really cute my heART  
J: buZzkilL  
S: I agree with Even actually  
Magnus: Sanaaaa!!!! Why????  
S: You’re even screaming in your texts. You have no inside voice.  
Magnus: i texted isak earlier he said it was fine with him  
E: you texted isak  
Magnus: Yeah of course  
J: We AReNt SUPPOSED TO TeXT ISAK MagNUS  
Mahdi: He has a fucking concussion drittsekk.  
Magnus: How am i to know that????   
J: Were you Or weren’t You at the literal Fight  
E: isak says yes to anything in order to make sure he isnt pissing you guys off   
S: He’s right.  
J: reaL talk  
E: i still say no  
E: teenaged boys is not a quiet environment  
E: and just to make it clear DONT TEXT HIM PLEASE   
E: text me if you have to.  
Magnus: gotcha ;)

….

Jonas: is One teenaged boy Ok for tomorroW?  
Even: sure. you’re always welcome.  
Sana: Just expect him to want to study.  
J: Why did yOu add Sana?  
E: she’s coming over as well.  
J: sounds chill. you want halal?  
S: Nei i’ll eat at home  
J: sure? I’ll pay  
J: I know the best kebab  
S: Fine :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)!  
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> 


	7. FREDAG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the spirit of the show, this chapter is a bit longer :)
> 
> EDIT: the Norwegian in this chapter might be more obscure than the usual references like "koselig" and etc. so here's a quick translation:  
> jeg tror ikke det - I don't think so  
> slapp av - relax  
> hva faen - what the hell?
> 
> The others should be fairly obvious. If you'd like footnotes in future chapters let us know!

**FREDAG**

 

Chris: are you actually busy? Or just avoiding us?  
C: I know you’re mad at vilde for whatever reason but that doesn’t apply to us other three does it?  
Sana: im not in the bus group  
C: what? No. don’t be dumb of course you are  
C: you’re bus boss  
S: Sara is kicking me off  
C: Did she tell you that?  
S: She didn’t have to  
C: it could be just a rumor.  
S: I don’t think so  
S: I heard some girls talking at the karaoke party last week  
C: why didn’t you tell us??  
S: They mentioned Vilde’s name  
C: She’s getting kicked as well?  
S: No. She told them she was the real bus boss  
S: and talked shit about my brother  
C: :( does she know you know?  
S: jeg tror ikke det  
C: it could be a misunderstanding!  
S: Whatever. I’m not in the mood to hang with her.  
C: I’m sure if you talked it would be alright  
C: and there’s no way we’re letting you get kicked off the bus!!!! We can take a hint from your brother and beat up pepsi max :)

….

Vilde: fun idea!!!!  
Eva: What is it?  
V: We surprise Isak and Even with a fun syttende fest :) :)  
V: Magnus told me they didn’t do anything wednesday and that’s so sad  
V: It will be so fun! And they can host.  
Noora: Did you ask them?  
V: Nei, it’s a surprise!  
C: That seems chill  
S: That’s not a good idea  
V: Why not?  
S: Because I’m telling you it’s a bad idea.  
V: Sana. Unless you give me a real reason we’re going to do it with or without you  
S: Ever think there’s a reason they didn’t do anything Wednesday? Why Isak hasn’t been to classes?? Why Even hasn’t been to classes??  
N: Even’s russ  
S: Yeah well Even’s also sober so it wouldn’t make much sense for him to join a bus now would it?  
V: You’re sober  
E: Sana has a point. If Isak was fine they’d have at least gone to the parade, no?  
N: Isak hates parties anyway. A surprise party wouldnt be a good idea  
V: why am i always getting ignored like this????? :(  
S: shut up vilde  
C: :/  
N: That's not kind to say, Sana  
E: yeah. Slapp av.  
S: I'm not on the bus anymore. I don't care.  
N: don't say that  
S: Ask Vilde! The new fucking bus boss  
E: ?? You're bus boss I thought????  
N: Sana please just calm down  
S: I'm always calm. I'm done being calm. Fuck calm. Vilde is self centered and rude and ignorant and I'm done with it.  
_Vilde has left the group_  
N: what the fuck?  
E: this is insane. I don't know why you're so pissed, no one wants to kick you off the bus! You're being crazy.  
S: I'm not being crazy Eva. I overheard two Pepsi max girls talking at karaoke and they said Sara was kicking me off the bus and that Vilde said she was the “actual boss”  
S: It doesn't matter now. I wouldn't want to russ with a bunch of racists anyway  
E: are you sure you heard right?  
N: they can't just kick you off  
S: have any of us actually paid for the bus? No. It's theirs. They can do whatever they want.  
E: why didn't you say anything?????  
N: it's not Vilde’s fault

\---

“Hey,” Isak says, and Sana frowns. She didn’t expect to see him at the door. He looks exhausted. There’s noise from inside the apartment. Laughter.

“Who’s here?” she asks, and he sighs.

“Eva and them,” he says shakily, rubbing his eyes. Sana feels something hot and angry rise up in her chest, and she clenches her teeth.

“Where’s Even?” She asks, and Isak swallows hard before answering. She’d heard before that concussions could really mess people up, but she didn’t really believe it until this past week with Isak.

“He went to help Jonas with the food. He should be back soon but I’m not allowed to text him and my head hurts so I don’t want to call him either.” There’s another burst of laughter from inside, and Isak’s eyebrows pull together slightly.

“Do you want me to have words with them? Tell them to quiet down?”

“No, they’re just trying to have a good time,” he mumbles, and Sana has to suppress the urge to roll her eyes. She pulls out her phone, dialing Even’s number. It rings for a few seconds before he picks up.

“Hallo?” he says, and Sana purses her lips.

“I just got to the apartment.”

“Oh, the door might be locked. Isak might not hear you knocking -” She cuts him off.

“No, it’s not that.”

“What then? Is everything alright?”

“The rest of the girls are here.” There’s a beat of silence before Even responds.

“The girls? Like...Vilde? Eva?”

“Yeah. Did you invite them?” 

“No, of course not. Uh, I’m on the tram with Jonas at the moment. Fuck. Uh...We’ll be back in 10 minutes or so. Think you could try to get them to leave?”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks for calling.”

“No problem. Ha det.”

“Ha det.” She hangs up, tucking her phone back into her pocket. Isak is leaning heavily on the doorframe.

 

“They never think. I told them not to do this because you weren’t feeling well and -” he cuts her off.

“It’s ok. Really, Sana. I’m fine,” he says wearily, his eyebrows still knit in pain. She can’t seem to unclench the fists at her sides.

“But it isn’t fine! I said ‘Isak doesn’t need this right now’ and even Noora noticed that you don’t like parties at the best of times but she’s in there too.” She feels herself getting too upset. This isn’t such a big deal, but she feels like she could punch somebody. Her voice is getting louder. “It’s stupid! They don’t even know you’re allergic to flowers! They don’t care!”

Isak winces, obviously sensitive to the volume, and she immediately feels guilty. Then, there’s a voice from the other room.

“Isak, what are you doing?” Noora. The sound of her voice makes Sana’s heart start to beat a little faster. “Come back in here!”

“Sana’s here,” he calls back, voice considerably weaker than it should be.

“Hva faen?!” Vilde’s voice.

Sana walks in and over to the couch where all four girls are sitting. 

“What are you doing here?” Vilde asks, looking half scared and half confused. As usual.

“What are _you_ doing here?” She snaps back, and the four look at each other. “I’m friends with Even, and I’m in three of Isak’s five classes, so I think I’m justified. What? You just wanted to come drink?”

“We wanted to cheer up Isak,” Vilde says, obviously trying her best to seem confident. Sana crosses her arms, scoffing.

“You don’t know Isak. _You_ ,” she emphasizes, “Don’t know him. Noora knows him. Eva knows him. They both said, ‘hey, Vilde, this is a shitty idea.’ Was that not enough of a warning? You had to go, as usual, do whatever you wanted to do.” Vilde looks like she’s been slapped.

“I think we should go. Yeah?” Chris asks after a long silence, and Noora nods, grabbing the bottle of champagne from the coffee table and standing up. They file out the door, Chris and Eva avoiding her gaze, and Vilde hugging Isak too tight. Once they’re gone, Isak lets out a heavy, relieved sigh, curling up on the couch, motioning for Sana to come sit next to him. She does, setting her bag down by her feet.

“You didn’t need to do that. Even would’ve gotten them to go. But thanks.” She nods. Getting out her anger, as cathartic as it was, isn’t making her feel like she thought it would. Now she just feels worse.

“Do you have a russ group yet?” She asks, and Isak shrugs.

“I guess the boys. Haven’t thought about it much.”

“No?”

“No, not really. It’ll probably work itself out. If it was really my choice I probably wouldn’t russ at all. A lot of money for just more drinking. Us boys could just party, without a bus, you know?” Sana nods. “What’s going on with the girls?”

“What do you mean?”

“It just seems like...since the party you’ve been off.” She looks down at her hands.

“It’s my fault. I asked Elias to bring his friends, I didn’t know Even would be there, I-” She cuts herself off. He looks confused.

“What are you talking about?”

“Those guys.” The realization dawns on Isak’s face, but he doesn’t look angry, exactly. She can’t tell. “I’m so sorry, Isak.” There’s a long pause before he speaks, and the sincerity in his voice is so genuine she can’t argue.

“It’s not your fault.”


	8. LØRDAG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus is almost over!

**LØRDAG**

Sana: How’s Isak?  
Even: alright. tired + his head still hurts  
E: he told me what you said  
S: About what?  
E: about the karaoke party  
E: and the boys  
S: I’m so sorry I had no idea you’d be there  
E: it’s ok. it’s not your fault at all. he just said you seemed like you felt bad and i wanted to let you know it’s not your fault.  
S: You’re sure?  
E: 100% positive  
E: what are you doing tonight?  
S: Why?  
E: isak has been bugging me all day to ask you to come over

….

Noora: Why were you so mean to Vilde?  
S: Ask her if you need further clarification.   
N: You know that Vilde is really sensitive  
S: She was a backstabber. She doesn’t care about anyone but herself.  
N: I’m sure she felt the same way when you decided to join with pepsimax  
S: She’d rather not have a bus?  
N: I don’t know, Sana. All I know is she really looks up to you and has just felt really rejected. Like when you snapped at her about her mom?  
S: I don’t want to talk to you  
N: Why??? Why not??  
….  
S: You kissed Yousef.  
N: Why is that so bad? He can make his own choice.  
N: Also, he’s not muslim. I asked him and he said he’s not so I really don’t know why you’d lie to me.  
S: Elias said he’s the most muslim guy he knows.   
S: I didn’t know  
N: Well no offense Sana but I’m not trusting Elias’s judgement. How could you not know?  
S: I didn’t know at first when I told you. His family is muslim.  
N: oh  
S: Yeah  
N: I still don’t understand then  
N: Why you’re so upset at me  
S: Isn’t it obvious?  
S: I have to go around to Evak’s  
S: Bye.  
N: Sana wait.   
N: Sana?

….

S: There in 5  
E: ok

….

“You missed an assignment worth a test grade,” Sana says as soon as she walks into their small living room.

“What?!” Isak practically shouts, and Even looks up sharply from his laptop.

“Sana,” he says warningly.

“I would have told you earlier, but you weren’t in the shape to complete it.”

“Of course I was! I’m fine!” His voice breaks, and she recognizes the telltale look of panic that he gets when he’s afraid he’s going to fail.

“Really?” She asks, maybe too loudly, because he winces.

“Yes! I am! Tell her I’m fine,” he says looking over at Even, almost desperate. Even shakes his head minutely and Isak’s face flushes. “Ev.”

….

Isak: Hey.  
S: Get off your phone

….

E: isak’s mad at me what do i do?  
S: Why?  
E: i told him that i knew he had an assignment to do  
E: now he’s not talking to me  
E: he locked himself in the bathroom so he could work on it  
S: Have you tried to help him with it? He might just be stressed.  
E: yeah i did  
E: i’ll get him some water and a snack or something  
E: im just worried his head is going to get bad again  
E: whats the assignment?  
S: Chemistry problem sets  
E: oh ok  
S: Yeah.   
S: Good luck

….

E: everything is cool. he was just stressed  
S: Told you so :)  
E: thanks  
E: well i mean not cool, his head is killing him but at least hes not locked in the bathroom anymore  
S: I’m sorry  
E: dont be. im overprotective  
E: i shoudn’t have kept stuff from him  
S: Somehow I feel that you’re referring to more than one thing?  
E: just the bakka stuff.  
E: i wanted a fresh start so…  
S: He knows now?  
E: i figured he had the right after everything last week  
E: he cried  
E: it was last friday at the hospital so maybe it had something to do with the painkillers but still  
E: i didn’t want him to know all that because i knew he’d cry  
S: I’m so sorry, Even  
E: its ok. its over now.  
S: My mom has this tea that helps for a headache  
E: i remember  
E: anise fennel  
S: I’ll bring some tomorrow  
E: how did you know i was going to ask you to come over? psychic  
S: I figured Isak would want to catch up before going back to school Monday  
E: youre 100% right  
E: see you tomorrow  
S: See you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)!  
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> 


	9. SØNDAG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the (glorious) end of hiatus. See you on the other side (of Monday's clip).

**SØNDAG**

 

Sana: When should I come over?  
Even: soon.  
S: Everything ok?  
E: yes and no  
S: ?  
E: i is really stressed and stuff  
S: Make him take a break. I’ll do my best to help when I get there  
E: thank you so much  
E: i know i say it all the time but thank you so much sana  
E: for everything

….

Noora: Meet me at KB?  
S: No.  
N: Please. We need to talk.  
S: 15 minutes. That’s it.  
N: Thank you so much

….

“Make this quick. I have places to be,” Sana says dropping down into a chair across from Noora and placing her bag on the chair next to her.

“We never see you anymore,” Noora starts. 

“Do you have something to say or you just going to state the obvious?” Noora sighs, folding her hands.

“We’re not letting you get kicked from the bus, Sana. And if we can’t get you back on, we’ll find a new one,” she says, and Sana narrows her eyes.

“Vilde agrees with that?” Noora takes a deep breath, looking down at her coffee cup. There’s a smudge of red from her lipstick on the edge. 

“Yeah.”

“Really?” Noora nods.

“She’d rather be with you than not. We all would. And…” She takes another deep breath. “I won’t see Yousef if you don’t want me to.”

“I’m not going to tell you to stop seeing him. If you like him, you like him. Go be with him,” she almost snaps, and Noora frowns. “I won’t be the one to ruin your fun.”

“Sana, please. I don’t want this to be...I don’t want it to come between us. It’s not important.”

Should she really be mad at Noora? She should be mad at Yousef too, right? Then again, she doesn’t know who started everything. It could’ve been Yousef. She was sure he liked her though. He picked her flowers. He walked her home. He took the blame for her. Why would he do those things if he didn’t like her?

“Do you trust me?” Noora asks, and Sana tries to clear her mind. Can she trust Noora? Can she afford not to?

“Yes.”

….

S: Sorry for the delay  
S: Coming now  
E: no problem

….

“You like the tea?” She asks, and Isak smiles, taking another sip. They’re sitting on the couch, reviewing notes for a chemistry test.

“Tastes like licorice,” he says.

“Head feels better?” Even asks on his way from the kitchen to the bedroom, and Isak turns his head to look at him.

“Yeah. What are you doing?”

“Going to the store for groceries. I figure you want to study, right?” He asks, and Isak nods. “If your headache gets bad -” Isak cuts him off.

“I know. It’s fine.” Even pulls on his shoes, shrugging on his denim jacket.

“If it gets bad, no more studying. And get an ice pack from the freezer, ok?” He asks, cupping Isak’s face with one hand, running his thumb over the sharp line of his cheekbone. Isak nods, and Even smiles, giving him a soft, barely-there kiss between the eyes before grabbing his bag from the kitchen table and leaving with a small wave. Sana can’t help but smile. 

“He’s so sweet,” she says, and Isak smiles wistfully. The bruises around his eyes have started to calm, but they’re still a heavy purple near his nose.

“He worries too much,” he says, looking back down at his notebook. He taps his pen against the graph paper, half of an equation written out. He bites his lip. “You didn’t tell me you knew Even before Nissen.” He doesn’t sound angry, more curious than anything, but it still makes her feel uneasy - like she’s done something wrong.

“He didn’t want me to tell you. Besides, we weren’t very close or anything.” Isak nods.

“I know. It’s strange, thinking about you two. You’ve always been...separate, in my mind, if that makes sense. Even always feels sort of...separate.” There’s a small crease between his eyebrows, the one Sana knows after a week of experience means he’s got a headache. “I don’t know. I love him. I really really love him. It’s hard to remember he’s not just mine. He’s not...secret anymore.” There’s a long pause. “Sorry, I’m not making sense.”

“No, I understand. There’s your Nissen world and your Even world.” He smiles.

“Yeah.”

She has her Norwegian world - with Vilde and Noora and Eva and Chris, parties, russ, blonde girls with blue eyes and tall boyfriends. She has her home world - her mamma, Elias, her hijab, her prayers. 

Yousef. Yousef didn’t fit in either. She didn’t fit in either. She was too muslim, but not muslim enough. So was he. Yousef could’ve been her new world. He was. Until Friday.

Thinking about it, she wants to cry, but she can’t cry here. Not in front of Isak. Instead, she swallows hard and folds her hands in her lap.

“So...enthalpy,” Isak says, rubbing a spot above his eyebrow, wincing slightly. “That’s...with pressure and volume, right?” She nods. 

“Internal energy as well. You alright?”

“Yeah. Let’s finish this problem set,” he says, still wearing the tense look of pain. “I’m going back tomorrow. I need to finish.”

“Not if your head hurts. Which I know it does. Drittsekk.” She grabs the pen from his hand, quickly scribbling down the rest of the equations. He gives her a little smile.

“You’re too nice to me. I need to find a science partner who doesn’t like me so much.” She laughs, standing up, walking over to the refrigerator, pulling out an ice pack. She hands it to him and he reluctantly presses it over his forehead. “Helvete. That feels amazing.”

“Better than chemistry equations?” She asks, taking his notebook into her own lap, starting to work on the second problem. She’s already done them all, so redoing them shouldn’t be too difficult.

“A lot better.” They sit in silence for a while before Isak speaks up again. “Things are going to be ok. You’ll be ok.”

Before she knows what’s happening, she’s started to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)!  
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> 


End file.
